Silent Night
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: It's Christmas in the Scorpion garage, and this is the most important Christmas they've ever had! Toby and Happy's daughter Thalia is celebrating her first Christmas, and her parents want everything to go perfectly where their daughter has the best holiday memories. Includes major references to Waige, Callie, and Melvester. Also includes Ray and Ralph as characters. After Season 4.


**Silent Night**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters in this story; they belong to CBS and their real-life counterpoints. Any OCs belong to me and may not be used without my permission. Also, I do not own the song "Silent Night", which I am sure all of you know. Further notes will be posted at the end of the story.**

Happy is going to kill Toby. He went totally overboard last night while she was sleeping with their Christmas decorations for the year. Generally, they put up a tree in their apartment complete with ornaments, lights Happy had improved to blink on a schedule, and a bit of tinsel. If Toby could convince his darling bride, eventually they would have Toby's collection of ceramic snowmen on display on the kitchen island. These decorations usually all go up around the weekend after Thanksgiving since Scorpion's cases are usually unscheduled crises that do not allow much for domestic family traditions. However, it is now December 1st, and Toby had decorated the entire apartment in snowflakes- both paper ones he had made and metal ones Happy had forged for Ralph's school Christmas party two years ago. In addition, stockings have been placed over their fireplace, five in all with two bearing the names of their two loyal dogs. Not only do the stockings have names on them like the ones at the garage, but Toby has gone to the trouble of adorning the stockings with images of each person's or dog's favorite part of Christmas. Toby's stocking is decked out in cookie fabric galore, each one a different color with a new topping, as Tobias M. Curtis does not discriminate when it comes to Christmas cookies. They are all his favorites. Happy's stocking is covered in twinkling lights that actually glow, representative of her appreciation for machinery and any type of mechanics, as well as her desire to improve their Christmas tree a different way each year.

"Doc, what is all of this?" Happy calls, not seeing her husband when she comes into the living room but knowing his handiwork when she sees it.

Footsteps behind her alert Happy of Toby's presence before she feels warm arms wrap around her middle.

"Oh, good morning, sugarplum," Toby greets, nuzzling his nose against her neck, breathing in the scent that is so uniquely Happy. "I decided we needed a few more decorations this year, and I decided to surprise you," the behaviorist smiles as he wraps his arms tighter around his wife, holding her against his warm chest before pressing a kiss to her raven black hair.

"Why do we need more this year, Toby?" Happy inquires, snuggling closer to his warmth while crinkling her nose in confusion and slight disgust as she realizes the gaudy stockings hanging over their fireplace. "I mean, I appreciate what you did, but those stockings look like they've been in an accident and all that could be salvaged was the junk metal," the genius mechanic tells him, craning her head back to look Toby in his light brown eyes.

"It's Thalia's first Christmas, Happy," Toby reveals, thinking of their almost six-month-old daughter sleeping in the second bedroom of their apartment in her nursery. "I wanted it to be even better than our first Quintis Christmas last year since it will be one of her first major holiday memories. Your childhood Christmases weren't the best, and mine were spent down at the track with my dad almost every year. I didn't want you to think our baby girl would feel like her Christmas experiences weren't the best ones possible," he continues, pausing slightly to breathe. "I know how much her first holidays mean to you, which is why you treated Thanksgiving like the most important dinner of your life last month. I mean, Happy, you can't cook to save your life, and yet, you helped Cabe, Allie, and Paige with almost ninety percent of the cooking. For most of it, you let Thalia near the food to smell it because you and I, along with the rest of our Scorpion family, believe she is going to be a genius and remember almost every single event of her life, especially important milestones," Toby continues to explain why he put up all of the decorations, only for Happy to interrupt his monologue.

"Toby, I just don't want Thalia to have a Christmas or just a life in general like the ones we both had as kids," Happy reveals, wrapping her own arms around Toby's forearms as she gently squeezes his hands. "I mean, let's face it. Neither of us grew up with the best holiday experiences. I don't want Thalia to feel like we've let her down and given her a terrible Christmas, no matter how young or old she is. It took us nearly a year to get pregnant with her, and I don't want all the time we spent without her to go to waste. We spent that time to better ourselves and prepare for having a child together, and I am thankful for you and your efforts every day," she concludes, leaning up to press a light, soft kiss to his lips, which makes Toby smile as he leans into the kiss.

When they break apart, no more words are exchanged between the two of them. Happy and Toby simply head towards the kitchen to begin their morning routine of heating Thalia's bottle and making breakfast, respectively.

As Happy finishes warming Thalia's bottle, the baby Curtis begins to wail, causing Apollo the Beaglematian to rush out of her room and into the kitchen to alert Toby and Happy. The one-year-old mixed breed is one of the two shelter dogs she and Toby adopted from some shelter two hours from the garage a few months before Thalia was born, and he has made himself one of Thalia Hope Curtis' main lines of defense. However, the main canine line of defense for Thalia comes in the form of an almost one-and-a-half-year-old Rottweiler named Artemis that is virtually Apollo's adopted sister. The two dogs had forged quite the strong bond at the shelter, and so the two geniuses could not stand to break up such caring and dedicated canine companions. Happy pats Apollo's head before heading off into her infant daughter's bedroom, causing Artemis to raise her massive body from the floor before deciding that her owner is not any threat to Thalia.

"Good dogs," Happy coos, scratching the top of Artemis' head before lowering her own arms down into Thalia's crib to pick up the crying baby who looks so much like her father.

Thalia inherited Toby's light brown hair and a larger percentage of Toby's facial features including dimples whereas she received her dark brown eyes and a small percentage of facial features from Happy, much to the amazement of both her parents. Toby held a new fascination for genetics than ever before after the birth of his first child with the love of his life.

"Shhh, Thalia. Shh," Happy soothes, rubbing small circles on her daughter's back. "I'm here now. Mommy's here now. Let's get you fed and your diaper changed where you can go and see Daddy before we all need to go to the garage to meet our new client," Happy softly tells her daughter, collecting her in her safe, welcoming arms before sitting down in the rocking chair Toby bought her when she thought she was pregnant but turned out to only have a false positive because of the cadmium poisoning. "This new client thinks he's such a hotshot, so of course Walter had to take his case. Like your Daddy would say, pot meet kettle," Happy smiles softly down at her daughter, staring into the dark brown eyes of the innocent baby that is half of her and half of Toby.

It had been worth the long wait in order to finally have someone so innocent and so loving come into the world. Happy would not trade anything for her darling Thalia and knows that she and Toby will practically smother her with so much love that was missing from both of the adult geniuses' childhoods. She would get to wait outside of school for someone, and it is everything she had hoped having a child would be.

When they arrive at the garage almost an hour later, Paige and Ralph are hanging the stockings on a mantle while Cabe begins to hide some presents under the tree for his family of geniuses before they can guess what each present is like last year. It had taken Toby and Sylvester a combined time of two minutes to correctly guess what all twenty presents under the tree was. Cabe had joked he was going to return all of the presents and get new ones, but Toby and Sly had promised they would not team up to sleuth out their gifts from then on out. Toby comes in carrying Thalia who he dressed in a onesie that reads "Mommy's Christmas Present" complete with a baby version of a Santa hat that has "Daddy's Christmas Angel" written on the fur of it. Happy had originally vetoed the complete ensemble when Toby brought it home after one of his famous late-night runs to the grocery store in order to get them a pre-baked chicken from the deli whenever a case runs unexpectedly long. However, once she saw Thalia dressed in the Christmas onesie for the first time, Happy had caved in almost immediately because seeing her only child smile complete with dimples and dressed in an almost candy cane like outfit had made her heart swell with love for her little family.

"Ho, ho, ho, geniuses!" Toby calls at the top of his lungs, giving his own elf hat a shake to make the bell on the end ring, a motion which delights Thalia into squeals of delight. "How goes the last-minute decorations?" he inquires, smiling upon seeing Sylvester make a beeline towards him in order to swoop in and take Thalia from her psychiatrist father.

"Hello there, Thalia," Sylvester coos, holding his niece in his large, soft arms, cradling her head gently before rocking her back and forth. "I see that your Daddy has already gotten you into the Christmas spirit," the mathematician observes, knowing that Happy would not be the one to purchase such an extravagantly wordy baby's onesie.

"How'd you know?" Toby jokes, coming up behind Happy and pressing a kiss to the top of her head before going over to feed Ferret Bueller.

"Maybe because our daughter looks like a candy cane, Doc," Happy jokes, setting Thalia's diaper bag down near her desk and then going to help Ralph with the last of the stockings while Paige helps Cabe hide more presents under the tree, particularly a few from her to Walter and Ralph. "A cute candy cane, but a candy cane none the less," she continues, looking over and practically gushing at seeing Sylvester play with Thalia's toes much like Toby does whenever he is about to change Thalia into her pajamas.

The young genius has certainly adapted to his role of uncle to Ralph and Thalia with much ease, always on the lookout for their safety and also throwing away almost all of his germophobic tendencies when dealing with the two scorplings as Walter had affectionately nicknamed Thalia and Ralph. Sylvester then begins to blow a small raspberry on Thalia's cheek before bouncing her up and down and then placing her small head against his shoulder while rubbing her back and humming "I'll Be Home for Christmas" under his breath while swaying back and forth. Not for the first time, Happy begins to think of how amazing of a father Sylvester would have been to his and Megan's children if she had survived her nearly lifelong fight with MS. As far as the genius mechanic is concerned, Sylvester is Thalia's favorite uncle, as she always seems to prefer his company to Walter's any time the two geniuses both make an attempt to help out with her. Walter simply does not want to mess up and accidentally bring either harm or painful memoires to the young daughter of Happy and Toby, as he is sure both parents would most likely have to have quite the lecture with him or even punch him in the nose as Happy has yearned to do for so long. However, even with her obvious favoritism of Sylvester over Walter even at such a young age, Thalia loves every single member of the Scorpion family and positively lights up upon recognizing any of their faces. Paige takes on the role of Thalia's aunt, often watching her when Toby and Happy are gone on a date such as to the movies or to a fancy restaurant where a six-month-old baby would not be welcomed by societal norms but would always be welcomed by her parents. Cabe is her grandfather, known as Thalia's Papa in the reason that Cabe always envisioned his daughter's children would have called him Papa before she passed away at such a young age. In addition, once Patrick is released from prison, he is going to take on the name of Grandfather for Thalia and any future children that Happy and Toby may have together. Cabe often takes Thalia on short trips to the zoo or out to some other scenic locales that he would take Amanda to when she was little and even where he had taken Walter when the leader of Scorpion was eleven and placed under the custody of Agent Gallo when the genius from Ireland hacked NASA's plans for his bedroom wall. Sylvester and Walter, as previously mentioned, have come into the roles of Thalia's uncles, with Sylvester being the favorite, of course, but Walter has done his best to not be as awkward around babies as he had been before Paige helped him become more human. Ralph has quickly fallen into the niche of becoming Thalia's cousin, taking care of her in the way an older brother would but loving her in the way only a cousin can share with a baby that he doesn't come home with most nights. However, both Paige and Happy have agreed the relationship is extremely beneficial for both of their children. Ralph is learning how to take care of a younger family member in the way Paige had wished Ralph could have cared for his own sibling when he was younger, but as Walter pointed out, the logistics between her being a single mother with two young children would have overwhelmed even Paige. However, Ralph is settling into the role of teaching a younger child about the world quite spectacularly; he can often be found reading books to Thalia when the two of them stay together in the same room or are being watched by Sylvester or one of the other members of the team. One day Ralph is insistent he can become Thalia's babysitter, but both Happy and Toby have assured the youngest male genius of Scorpion that he and Thalia will have to be significantly older for that to happen given their extremely dangerous line of work that often has the habit of tracking the team back to the garage when no adults are present.

For the rest of the day, the geniuses decorate their garage amidst preparing for a case overseas they would leave for later in the week with only a few interruptions from Ray who has the habit of barging in the garage at any given time, particularly around Christmas time. Today, he is clad in a Santa hat, loaded down with presents as he enters the garage before talking in an extremely loud voice that wakes Thalia up from her peaceful slumber in Toby's arms on the red couch.

"¡Feliz Navidad, mis amigos!" Ray shouts in a bad Spanish accent, and Toby can't help but roll his eyes at the hodgepodge of languages that Ray often slips into at the drop of the hat, almost as if the man is the symbolic representation of America's melting pot all by himself.

"Merry Christmas, Ray," Walter smiles as he comes downstairs from where he was wrapping Paige's present in secret before slipping it under the tree.

Ray quickly discards his presents onto the couch before swooping over and wrapping Walter in a boa constrictor like hug while patting his back and relishing in the fact that he has a best friend like Danny once again. Walter actually hugs Ray back, a huge accomplishment for the leader of Scorpion as he used to not want any physical contact with anyone, save for the occasional hug from Sylvester when the youngest genius was overwhelmed and needed some catharsis.

"Merry Christmas, Wally!" Ray excitedly says when he starts to hug Walter, and then he drops his voice to a whisper. "I got that present you asked me to pick up for her from you. And I got you quite the present as well," the lovable ex-firefighter whispers in Walter's ear where no one else can hear him, though Toby is trying to lull Thalia back into sleep while Happy helps Ralph and Paige make a batch of Christmas cookies as Cabe and Sylvester finish putting up the Christmas photos the team took last year while finding a place to frame and hang the newest picture that includes Thalia held in Happy's arm with an infant smile on the youngest scorpling's face.

"Great. Thank you, Ray. I assume that the lines were efficient since I pre-ordered it," Walter whispers back, breaking out of the hug to not attract more attention to himself since they have been talking quietly for a while.

It'd be just Toby's style to walk over with a sleeping Thalia in his arms and then proceed to ask "What are we whispering about?" as he so often does as of late. Walter likes to make the comment that he thinks whenever he's carrying Thalia the Harvard trained psychiatrist believes his daughter's adorableness kills any animosity or retort that could have come out of anyone else's mouth. Happy, surprisingly, is the main one that likes to call him out on it before taking their daughter in her own arms and commenting that she "Won't let Daddy corrupt you and your personality this year, little one" a promise that seems kind of open ended to Walter. What would stop Toby from corrupting her the next year if that was a concern of Happy's. Cabe and Paige always have to explain to Walter that it's a joke and that Happy doesn't actually believe that Toby will corrupt their young daughter.

With Walter's reminiscing, he cannot help but miss half of the conversations occurring in the garage, but when he does tune back in, Ray has moved over to the cookies Ralph and Happy were decorating and swiped one of them, earning himself quite the scolding from Paige and the threat from a certain mechanic he would be hit if he stole another one from a displeased Happy.

"Ray, those are supposed to be saved for later when we light the Christmas tree for the first time and play board games if everyone is done with their work!" Paige scolds, practically snatching the tray of iced cookies away from Ray's hands.

"Come on, Patty. You know the holidays are all about love and family," Ray tries to sweet-talk his way out of the situation.

"Still not my name," Paige remarks in an annoyed tone of voice, really wishing that Ray could bother to call her by the correct name whenever he visits.

"And, anyway, I just was being the royal taste tester. Can't have the Scorpion royalty eatin' cookies that could be dangerous to their health," Ray smiles, taking another cookie in his hand as slyly as he can before sliding it into his mouth as well. "Sides, especially with the new Christmas princess in our lives, can't have her eatin' bad cookies on her first Christmas," he continues his argument, jerking a thumb in Thalia's direction.

"She's a six month old baby, Ray. She couldn't have cookies no matter how good they are," Toby whisper yells, stroking one hand down Thalia's back in an effort to keep his darling daughter dozing.

"And he wonders why we never let him stay alone with Thalia," Happy murmurs under her breath as she comes to sit next to Toby on the couch as the rest of the cookies cool off enough for Ralph and her to continue icing them.

Toby scoots over on the couch slightly, and Happy sits down next to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck, settling one of her hands on his cheek and then pressing a kiss to his lips and one to Thalia's head of soft, light brown hair. If Paige had her camera with her, she definitely would have taken a picture for the photo book she has been making over the past year for Toby and Happy; she would present the photo album of domestic bliss to the happy couple on Christmas morning, but for now, Ralph is the only one who knows of its existence.

"And anyway, just so you are aware, Ray, I always use the Christmas cookie recipe Ralph and I have perfected every year, so the cookies are always amazing," Paige defends, thinking of how even though she and Ralph did not have very much when he was younger that she would always make Christmas cookies with him, no matter her schedule.

When they first started baking them, the recipe wasn't great, but over the years, Ralph has helped her improve them significantly and helped her devise a more efficient and effective way of cooking them evenly. Paige would defend her son's recipe and other creations with her life, aware that she probably sounds overdramatic, but the little boy who is continuously growing up is one of the only precious gifts she has been given in life. She would cling to every accomplishment and every moment she got to spend with her growing son, happy that he has been able to foster his true potential among a team of geniuses and has been given a family with all of the Scorpion team. For that, she had never prayed enough for when Ralph was young before they met Scorpion. She constantly prays every night for the safety and well-being of their family, thanking Him for giving her and Ralph the chance at happiness, acceptance, and love they were so devoid of after Drew left them to pursue his baseball career.

Later that night, Cabe brings out all of the throw blankets and quilts the team owns in the garage and gives them to each member of the team to cuddle up with. Allie has gotten off work and made her way to the garage, so she lifts herself off the couch when he comes back. Cabe then sits down on the couch, beckoning Allie to come closer, holding the poinsettia blanket out like a bird's wingspan. Allie perches on his knee and allows Cabe to wrap the blankets around the two of them as she snuggles closer to his warm chest. Paige and Walter link hands underneath their snowman blanket, Paige resting her head on Walter's shoulder as Ralph lies with his head in his mother's lap. Paige runs her hands through her son's hair, and Walter smiles fondly down at the two of them as he watches his girlfriend and the boy he frankly reveres as his own son while the movie starts to come on its main title screen. Sylvester sits on one of the chairs wrapped in his Super Fun Guy blanket he bought from a collector's website, trying to distance himself from Ray who continues to try and use the Super Fun Guy blanket to cover his feet from where he sits on a sleeping bag in the center of the floor clad in his _Christmas Vacation_ pajamas with Clark Griswold's face proclaiming "Don't hog the eggnog!" in all capital letters. Ray did happen to bring one of the shortest throw blankets in existence that covers most of his body save his lower legs and feet that has Ralphie from _A Christmas Story_ on it, so both his pajamas and blanket had to be explained to Walter because the 197 IQ did not understand who either of the people were and why Ray would have them on a blanket and pajama set. Meanwhile, Toby and Happy are cuddled underneath a reindeer blanket on the red leather couch with Thalia resting in her bassinet next to the couch, gumming softly on the stuffed puppy Cabe had gotten her on the day little Thalia was born. Happy moves to hold Toby's hands in one of her own while tracing designs on the inside of his calf with the other hand, making the Harvard trained psychiatrist smile down at his beautiful, loving, and surprisingly affectionate wife as she writes I Love You with her finger on his knee. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead before pressing play on the DVD player's remote to start the DVD of _A Christmas Story_ for the uncultured Walter O'Brien to understand where Toby got the wording of "I triple dog dare ya!" as he had shouted at Sylvester when the mathematician declared he wanted to be one of the hosts of the Christmas parade and toy drive for underprivileged kids such as the ones in orphanages, foster homes, or the ones who may not have a home or are struggling to live in poverty. Sylvester's big heart is always filled with love for children, or actually people of all ages, and he always wants to give back to try and help as many people as he can. So, the daring from Toby was mostly to try and actually get Alderman Dodd to help host the Christmas parade since Sylvester typically does not love to talk to people outside of his trusted friends and family.

"Here's your Christmas experience and culture, Walt," Toby teases as the opening credits begin and older Ralphie's narration starts around the same time.

Toby would definitely have the twenty-four hour marathon playing on the garage's TV on Christmas Eve night, no exceptions while they sat around together as a family and possibly open a few Secret Santa gifts since Allie and Florence would be going out of town to see their families that live in different cities. Allie had made the pact with her family that she would come up to visit them for Christmas every odd year on the calendar and spend every even year on the calendar in Los Angeles with Cabe, Paige, Walter, Ralph, Toby, Happy, Sylvester, Thalia, and Ray. Thanksgiving was the opposite; odd years would be sent with Scorpion whereas even years would be spent with her family out of state.

After watching _A Christmas Story_ and _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation,_ Toby hits pause on the TV and notices that Happy is asleep on his arm, cuddled up next to his side like she does when they are asleep in their bedroom within their apartment. Thalia is sleeping soundly on Happy's chest, wrapped in her mother's warm embrace, rising with each breath Happy takes. Toby smiles down on his sleeping wife and child, thinking of how Happy would most likely fall asleep this same way on Christmas Eve, though hopefully in their apartment where he won't have to rudely awaken them in order to make the trip home where there are actually beds for the family to sleep in instead of on a stained leather couch that has definitely seen better days. Walter and Paige are quietly moving around the garage to pack up Ralph's backpack as Ralph animatedly explains something relating to some of the earliest Christmas traditions to Allie, with Allie smiling all the while before regaling Ralph with tales of what her family did each year for Christmas when she was a little girl.

"You've got quite the great family, Doc," Cabe compliments, coming by and placing a strong, yet comfortable, hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Thanks, Cabe. Means a lot," Toby grins, tucking the blanket more around his wife and daughter. "My two girls are everything I need in this world. I'm glad you get to be a part of Thalia's life. Wouldn't have been the same without you," he continues, speaking of how relieved he was that Cabe had been proven innocent in court in the case against Mark Collins last year.

"Ain't that the truth. I mean, as much as we may disagree on certain subjects amongst each other, we're all the family we got. I'm thankful each day for you all, and I know that I am certainly honored I get to be Thalia's Papa," Cabe widely grins, thinking of his four genius children, the daughter he has found in Paige, and the grandchildren Ralph and Thalia are to him. "You're raising a great girl there, Toby. Won't let nothin' stop ya, and I admire that, kid," the Homeland agent compliments, his mouth curling upon seeing Thalia kick slightly in her sleep, causing Happy to subconsciously adjust her grip on her squirming daughter to protect her from any harm.

"Thank you, Cabe. Coming from you, that's a huge compliment, man," Toby gratefully remarks. "You did such an amazing job with Amanda, and you do such a good job with us and Ralph that Happy and I try to be like you in our parenting skills. Raise Thalia to be good and honest with a pure heart that loves to serve others, ya know?" the behaviorist admits, and Cabe's hearts soars at the revealing of such secret information.

"Thank you, Doc. You have no idea how much that means to me," Cabe admits, his eyes becoming watery as they fill with unshed tears. "You take care now. Those girls make your life whole, and I'm certainly glad you an' Happy tied the knot and were able to have such an amazing child together. As long as you have them, you'll never want for more," he wisely remarks, grabbing Allie's coat from the rack and slipping it on his girlfriend's arms before grabbing his own coat and putting it on. "Have a nice night, Doc. Night, Walter and Paige!" Cabe calls softly, careful not to wake Happy and Thalia up. "Sly, Allie and I'll give you a ride home."

"Night, Cabe," Toby, Walter, and Paige respond in sync, before Walter turns off the light over his desk and then wraps one arm around Paige's waist and places the other hand on Ralph's shoulder.

They head out together and Paige waves at Toby before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Have a nice night, Toby," Paige whispers with a smile.

"See you tomorrow, Doc," Ralph grins, reaching up and giving the older genius a high five.

"See ya, buddy," Toby smiles back at Ralph, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Make sure to lock up when you leave," Walter remarks, heading out of the garage not long after Ralph and Paige.

"Sure, boss," Toby mumbles, not sure why Walter can never say a proper goodbye whenever anyone is at the garage later than he is.

Toby settles back down on the couch next to Happy, not yet willing to break her undisturbed, much-needed slumber that the mechanic and love of his life is currently engaged in.

"Silent night. Holy night," Toby begins to softly sing under his breath, gently humming the music in his head as he serenades his young family "All is calm. All is bright," he continues to croon, and his voice cracks just a bit on the bright as he tries his best to emulate Bing Crosby without entire success. "Round yon virgin… Mother and child," Toby tenderly sings, beginning to tear up slightly as he watches the sleeping, peaceful faces of Happy and Thalia, the two best Christmas presents he could ever ask for. "Holy infant so tender and mild," Toby continues one of his favorite Christmas songs, thinking of how sweet and innocent Thalia is and the light she seems to possess in a world filled with darkness and corruption. "Sleep in heavenly peace," he sings, pausing to wipe a single tear from his right eye. "Sleep in heavenly peace," Toby finishes as Happy stirs and her dark brown eyes open slightly.

"Doc, are you _singing?"_ Happy sleepily inquires, looking up at her husband with her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

"Maybe," Toby blushes slightly, pressing a kiss to her lips and reveling in the scent of her hair and being able to kiss the lips belonging to the purest love he has ever known between himself, Happy, and Thalia that exists regardless of all the struggles and danger it took them to get to this day.

"Well, don't stop," Happy commands, shifting slightly to allow Thalia to rest on both of their chests instead of just hers.

"Yes, ma'am."

 **Author's Note: And there it is! My second contribution to the** _ **Scorpion**_ **fandom, but the first Christmas piece I have provided! I will not lie; it took me a lot of effort to get to this point. I started watching the show after Season 2 was off the air because my parents had been watching it and thought my younger sister and I would really enjoy it. They were not wrong. And so, I binged the entire first two seasons on Netflix DVDs for about a month of weekends and then watched the first twelve episodes of Season 3 my parents had kept on the DVR for us. I LOVE SCORPION SO MUCH! It is literally one of my favorite TV shows of all times, and I now proudly own all three seasons on DVD, which I am still re-watching to get inspiration. Quintis is by far my favorite ship, and I kinda predicted them being together and getting married as early as Season One Episode 7; I am not even lying. I have a word document on my phone dated in September 2016 where I expressed the prediction of Toby and Happy becoming romantically involved. Anyway… I'm starting to linger and I have to get ready for a Christmas volunteer activity I'm helping with So, I hope everyone enjoyed, and all reviews would be completely welcome and appreciated! Also, if you have any ideas for more Scorpion stories from me, drop your suggestions in the comment box or in a PM! Thanks so much for your support, guys and girls, and I hope to hear from you soon! Have a great morning, afternoon, or night!**

 _P.S. I had a companion piece for this one-shot that is actually set after this one mostly completed, but then my flash-drive with 3,000 files on it broke, so not only do I have to finish handwriting the story, I also will have to type that up again. Be on the lookout for its release! It will be called Piece By Piece and will focus mostly on Thalia's fifth birthday and the inclusion of her six month old sibling you'll just have to read to find out about. I also have the idea for a Waige Christmas story in the works as well, so look for that as well! Until next time!_


End file.
